Quai
by Gigi T
Summary: [ Fini ] Chapitre 2 : Un téléphone sonne.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Quai 1/2  
Auteur : Gigi  
Genre : Trouver une raison pour continuer, UA  
Fait : En Français, devant l'exaspération de ma voisine (car ne n'était pas du Harry Potter et aussi parce que j'écrivais des histoires) parce que j'avais décidé depuis le début que le cours sur le comique n'était pas pour moi (la preuve sur la même page il y a aussi Petite réflexion et Le Lien)   
Base : Est-ce que c'est encore du Gundam Wing quand il n'y a plus les Gundam ?  
Disclaimer : La tresse de Duo appartient à Heero (02 : Hé/ 01 : sourire béat) et le parapluie de Heero appartiennent maintenant à Duo (02 : ainsi que son joli popotin / 01 : ).

Trouver

Heero doit prendre le train tous les matins et tous les soirs.   
Pour son boulot.  
Parce qu'il habite la banlieue dans une maison et qu'il travaille au centre ville.

Et tous les jours, il le voit sur le quai opposé, toujours de dos.  
Il semble attendre. Heero ne sait pas quoi ou qui. Ils ne se connaissent pas.

Et tous les jours lorsqu'un train passe, sa tresse prend vie.   
Elle fascine encore plus Heero lorsque cela arrive.

Aujourd'hui, il pleut.  
La gare n'est pas très grande et ouverte sur le ciel.  
Heero le voit, trempé par la pluie.   
Lui a été prévenant et se trouve sous son parapluie.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, le voir ainsi lui serre le cœur.   
Alors sous le coup de l'impulsion, il vient à sa hauteur et place son parapluie au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Se sentant protégé de l'eau, l'homme est surpris.   
Tournant doucement la tête vers Heero, il lève les sourcils, intrigué.  
Heero ne le regarde pas, ne parle pas.   
Ils restent là sans bouger.

Soudain le train de Heero est annoncé.  
Ce dernier lui tend alors son parapluie pour reprendre son attaché-caisse qu'il avait déposé à ses pieds.  
Le natté accepte son offre, trop surpris par son attitude.  
Cependant, il se reprend vite lorsqu'il ne voit plus l'homme dans son champ de vision et se retourne, le parapluie baissé.  
Il veut l'appeler, crier son nom mais il ne le connaît pas.

Heero monte dans son train, pourtant il se retourne sur le pas de la porte.  
Il s'aperçoit alors que l'homme à la natte est déconcerté.  
Alors que la porte se referme sur Heero, il ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Resté sur le quai, il suit du regard le train.  
Quand ce dernier disparaît, son regard revient sur le parapluie.  
Pris dans l'élan, il se retourne vers le train disparu, prêt à lever la main pour l'appeler.  
S'apercevant alors que le moyen de transport n'est plus qu'une tâche noire dans l'horizon, il se reprend.  
Il le lui rendra plus tard.  
Demain peut être.  
S'il prend le train.  
Enfin, il verra bien.   
Il tentera sa chance, après tout celle-ci lui a toujours sourit.  
Sauf pour l'autre mais ce n'est pas grave.  
Parce qu'il n'y pense plus.  
Non, maintenant il ne pense qu'à un petit asiatique au joli derrière.

Duo esquisse un sourire et s'abrite sous le parapluie.  
Il ne manquerait plus qu'il attrape un rhume sur le chemin de son appartement.

Owari

23 Février 2005


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Quai 2/2  
Auteur : Gigi  
Genre : Rassurer ses amis   
Fait : Devant la télé, je viens juste de la retrouver en fait...  
Base : Ils ne sont plus que cinq nains car Blanche Neige - Relena - a perdu les deux autres  
Disclaimer : Depuis quand Quatre est à Trowa ?  
Wu Fei - C'est vrai ça, depuis quand ? 

Rassurer

Un téléphone sonne.  
Le brun hausse un sourcil mais son compagnon secoue la tête.  
Il prend lui-même le combiné.

" Quatre ? Demande une voix venant de l'appareil. "

" Allô, Duo ? Fait surpris le soi-disant Quatre. "

" Oui, répond en souriant l'homme. "

" Que veux-tu ? Le questionne-t-il d'une voix douce. "

" J'ai... Je suis pas sûr... Souffle Duo soudain moins confiant. "

" Sûr de quoi ? "

" Aujourd'hui, à la gare... Commence-t-il un peu évasif. "

" Duo ! Tu étais encore à la gare ? S'inquiète Quatre un peu affolé. Tu m'avais promis ! "

" Oui, mais... Là... C'est différent... Espère le jeune homme maintenant anxieux. "

" Je t'écoute, le rassure immédiatement son ami devant le sourire de son voisin. "

" J'ai trouvé quelqu'un, lâche Duo comme si cela expliquait tout. "

" Trouvé ? "

" Oui... Il y a un... Asiatique... Je... J'ai été bête. Il m'a laissé son parapluie et je l'ai pas rattrapé ! Explique-t-il rapidement. "

" Duo, je ne veux pas que tu t'embarques dans une histoire impossible, le renseigne Quatre pour qu'il ne fasse pas deux fois la même erreur. "

" Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai appelé, lui dit Duo pour se défendre. Je ne veux plus que tu t'inquiètes, c'est tout... "

" Duo ? Appelle-t-il dans un souffle le blond, pris de court. "

" Oui ? "

" Merci, murmure-t-il à son attention, comme si le geste de son ami l'avait profondément touché. "

" Moi aussi Quatre je t'aime, répond Duo doucement. "

Duo raccroche tandis que Quatre garde le combiné près de son cœur, le sourire aux lèvres.

Fin !

24 Février 2005


End file.
